


Silver Hand

by lemonroe



Series: The Silver Eyed Boy and his Dragon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dragons, Gen, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Clever, actual puppy scott mccall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonroe/pseuds/lemonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns of the dragon egg in the castle treasury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Hand

**Author's Note:**

> All words in the Ancient Language will be in Italics. In addition to this when characters are speaking in the Ancient Language it will also be in Italics.

Stiles is eight years old when he first learns of the existence of the egg in the treasury. He is hiding with Scott behind a curtain in the throne room listening into the discussion between his parents and the elven courier. 

“The egg will be more than safe here. Galbatorix kept three eggs hidden her for over a hundred years without any trouble.” Stile recognized his mother’s fair voice. 

“Yes but everyone knows that Brom and Jeod were able to sneak in here and steal it without the king knowing for several months,” the elf replied. 

“We have long since blocked those tunnels off and have the entrances guarded. No one could sneak into the capital without raising the alarm. Besides no one would know it was here until after we present it to the youth.” Stiles heard his father speak up. 

“It has been peaceful in this kingdom for nearly 200 years. Nothing will happen. You have my personal guarantee. We will protect the egg as if it were our greatest treasure. In fact it IS our greatest treasure.” 

The elf sighed, “Very well, but you will let us know when you plan on presenting the egg to your young. We will send a guard to protect it while it is in public.” 

Stiles and Scott glanced at each other in wonder.

“There is going to be a dragon egg in the castle! We have to go look at it.” Stiles could barely keep quiet. Meanwhile Scott looked pensive. 

“I don’t think your parents want it disturbed. You should wait until they let you touch it. They do it every year for the kids so see if it hatches for them.”

“Yeah but I’ll have to wait until I’m ten for that. That’s two more years. The elf could have taken it away by then. We have to look at it now before we lose our chance!” Stiles was starting to bounce and flail. In Scott’s experience this means that Stiles was going to fall over and take anyone within grabbing distance down with him. 

Scott moved away a few paces as Stiles hit the floor with an, “Oomph!” The young prince glared. “You are getting good at that,” Stiles stated mulishly. Scott just responded with a grin. The grin faded as Scott remembered what they are talking about. 

“You are the prince so you can get away with anything, but if I get caught in the treasury with a dragon’s egg then the elves might throw me in the dungeon. I don’t want to die in a cell.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “They aren’t going to throw you in jail. You are my best friend. They wouldn’t dare.” They started down the corridor towards Stiles chambers. They both froze when they encountered Scott’s mother.

“Hi Lady McCall!” Stiles exclaimed brightly, as if he weren’t just talking about sneaking into the castle’s treasury room to look at the world’s greatest and most valuable artifact. 

Lady McCall looked at the boys suspiciously. She peered at them for a few seconds before turning to Scott. “Scott it is time for your morning lesson. You need to go and meet the tutor in the library.” Scott looked at Stiles with a bemused expression. He then turned to his mother.

“But what about Stiles? Doesn’t he have lessons with me?” Melissa’s expression softened. “Prince Stilinski is more advanced in his studies than you therefore he is getting a new tutor. He will be continuing his studies with a different tutor.”

Scott and Stiles both looked devastated. As Lady McCall took Scott by the arm to lead him Stiles said, “I’ll help you get caught up to me so we can be together again.” Scott turned to look at his friend and the prince smiled reassuringly. 

The prince was suddenly at a loss. He was alone for the morning. He has lessons with his mother later in the day and his father couldn’t train him in arms until tomorrow because of important matters of state. What was an eight-year-old curious boy to do? The prince suddenly perked up. He would go see a dragon’s egg. 

***

Thirty minutes later found Stiles peering around the corner leading into the vault where the treasures of the kingdom were kept. It contained Stiles’ crown for special occasions, the egg sized diamond he was to receive on his 16th birthday, his grandfather’s ceremonial sword, and his mother’s blocks of brightsteel. The brightsteel was to go to the young one the egg hatched for. It would be used to forge one of the legendary Dragon Rider’s swords. 

Stiles could speak the language of the elves fluently and was therefore very proficient a magic. He had already out stripped the court magicians in skill and knowledge. A couple of guards were no match for Stiles Stilinski when he had a purpose. 

_losna_

As Stiles felt a sliver of energy leave him the belts on the guards unbuckled and their trousers fell down around their ankles. Stiles stifled a giggle and snuck around the men while they were fumbling with their pants. 

 

When Stiles reached the door of the treasury he paused. 

_ma'mor_

He heard the lock click open and pushed the door. It would have been too heavy for a normal eight-year-old boy, but Stiles was half elven. He might not have been as strong as a full elf but still stronger than a human. The prince slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. He heard a click as the door locked behind him. 

He took a moment to be awed by the treasure around him before he remembered his purpose. He explored the room while searching for the egg. 

He found it on a pedestal towards the back of the room. It was too high for him to reach so he had to stack boxes and chests on top of each other to reach the egg. 

It was beautiful. Stiles had never seen anything more fascinating. It was the same silver as his eyes. It was darker than normal silver with almost white veins running along the surface. He reached over to pick it up and-

CRASH

Stiles leaned too far on his makeshift stepladder and toppled over with the egg in his hands. His first instinct was to protect the egg so he curled around it as he fell. His leg got trapped under the pedestal and he landed on his back with the egg in his small hands. 

“Crap. Dad is going to kill me.”

***

It had been two days since anyone had seen the prince. The King and Queen were frantic. Scott had left for his lessons and no one had seen Stiles since. The young Lord McCall had an idea but didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t want Stiles to get in trouble but after two days he went to the King in tears. 

King Stilinski was gentle and after he heard Scott’s story he and his wife rushed to the treasury. 

They entered the locked room and found a dehydrated and unconscious Stiles Stilinski on the floor with a small silver dragon sitting on top of him protectively, the Gedwëy ignasia burned into the boy’s palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So I am blatantly ignoring the fact that the egg took days to hatch for Eragon in the first book. Stiles was in need and the dragon sensed that. THe dragon hatched in order to protect Stiles. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gedwëy ignasia: When a dragon and it's rider first touch a silver mark is burned on the palm of the Rider. It forges a mental and magical connection between Rider and Dragon. The RIder will then usually channel their magic through that palm. 
> 
> losna in the Ancient Language means release or loosen 
> 
> ma'mor means unlock in the Ancient Language


End file.
